


I Think You're Freaky And I Like You A lot

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss Lena, F/F, Flirting, Induced Confidence, Intern Kara, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Kara's internship at L-Corp is in danger when she is exposed to Red K which convinces her to take her crush on her boss to the next level.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am gay and so are they.

Kara flew back into her apartment completely drained from fighting the latest alien menace. What should have been a routine punch and grab soon spun out of control when the monster grabbed her and threw her straight through the warehouse floor. Fortunately, Alex and Hank had been able to contain the alien while she was incapacitated but, as she pulled herself off the floor, a bright red light shone in her face. Kara didn't think anything of it; if the light had been toxic the DEO would have found it in her system at her post mission examine. The blonde counted it as a fluke and decided to head to bed. Her internship at L-Corp, which has been very rewarding, required her to be up extremely early and it was already hours after her bed time.

The blonde stripped out of her Supergirl suit, throwing it across her loft until it hit her desk chair. Stumbling to the bathroom, she washed her face and brushed her teeth before tying her hair into a ponytail. As she left the bathroom, she did not see the flash of red that overtook her eyes for a moment. Finally, after making sure everything was securely locked, the blonde collapsed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

__________________________________________________

Her blaring alarm clock was the first thing Kara heard as she jolted awake. She thanked Rao that she did not oversleep; Ms. Luthor, her boss, was super nice, but she did not take being tardy well. The blonde felt her body flush as she thought about her boss.

Kara had started her internship at L-Corp four months ago; she was a business reporter intern which meant she wrote stories about the company's projects for their website. While business was not really her thing, the blonde loved the exposure she was getting and it was helping strengthen her reporting skills.

The only downside was the huge crush Kara found herself having on Ms. Luthor. She tried to fight it, she really did, but it seemed impossible. Ms. Luthor was smart, beautiful, and incredibly sweet. She really cared about her employees and went out of her way to pay for their lunches and fun office parties. Since Kara was part of the small team who wrote the columns, she found herself in Ms. Luthor's presence often. She couldn't count how many late night meetings they had, talking about life and eating Chinese food. Kara knew these meetings probably didn't help her crush but she couldn't help herself. Ms. Luthor was her dream girl and it broke her heart that she didn't have a shot in hell with her.

The alarm clock rung again and the blonde knew she had to get up and get ready now or she would be late. She hopped in the shower, dried off, and was wrapped in her robe, brushing her teeth as she laid out her clothes for the day. As she stared at her usual sweater/skirt combo, she questioned why her clothes were so plain looking. These were her normal clothes; she wore them all the time. But, for some reason, she could not be bothered with wearing them today. She examined her clothes rack, smirking as she took in the perfect outfit for today.

_______________________________________________

The blonde did not need her super hearing to point out the gasps and whispers as she made her way into L-Corp. She huffed and rolled her eyes every time she past someone in shock; honestly, she just changed her clothes, what was everyone's problem?

She reached the top floor, where the interns and Ms. Luthor resided, strutting her way to her desk like a runway model. As she sat down, placing her coffee beside her computer, she looked up to see her best friend, Winn, staring at her, mouth agape.

"What?" Kara asked, trying not to snap at him.

"Um....uh..I mean...what's with the get up, Kar?" Winn asked, confused.

The blonde looked down at her outfit; she picked a thin black sweater with green and pink swirls on it with a matching high waisted but there was just enough room between both to show off a fair amount of toned, tanned skin. She had her hair in a hair bun and used more makeup that she usually did. She paired the entire outfit with pink high heels instead of her regular flats.

She shrugged, "I felt like mixing it up today."

Winn couldn't wipe the confused look off his face, "O...oh kay, Kar. Whatever you say."

The blonde was about to start working when her desk phone rang. "What?" She greeted.

The line was silent for a moment, "Ms. Luthor wants to see you. Now," said Ms. Luthor's assistant, Jess. Kara hung up the phone before she could say anything more. She got up and strut off to Ms. Luthor's office, ignoring all of the stares glued to her backside.

Kara knocked three time before she heard a sultry, "Enter." Usually, that voice would put her in a tailspin but, for some reason, today is just made her hotter than usual. She walked into the massive, sleek office, closing the door behind her. Ms. Luthor was sitting at her clear desk, like a queen, the skyline of National City behind her.

The blonde confidently walked to her desk, "You wanted to see me, Ms. Luthor?" She drawled.

Lena took in her intern's confidence demeanor and, although it surprised her, she chose to move past it for the moment. "Yes, Ms. Danvers. I wanted to go over your next article about our next gala event."

The blonde nodded, taking a seat in front of her boss without asking. She crossed her legs over themselves, smirking as she caught Ms. Luthor's gaze on them. "I thought I would just focus on the hostess this time. You know, the brilliant woman behind it all."

The brunette couldn't hide her surprise that time, "I think our readers would rather know the cause so they could support it as well, Ms. Danvers."

Kara fixed her glasses, "Kara."

"Excuse me?"

The blonde smirked, "My name. It's Kara. Ms. Danvers is too...formal for me."

Lena was confused but slightly aroused by her intern's new attitude. She would be lying if she said she never thought about Kara in that way; who wouldn't? The intern was smart, sweet, and completely adorable. But, Lena was a professional; she knew how to hide a crush for the greater good. But, with Kara's new flirtatious outlook, the brunette could feel her resolve crumbling.

"Well, this is a formal environment and we stood abide by those rules."

Kara leaned forward so her forearms were on her boss' desk. She could feel her sweater pull tighter around her chest and she knew her boss was looking. "Hmm, you know, some rules are meant to be...broken," she said that last word in a breathy tone and her super hearing picked up on the brunette's subtle gasp.

Lena tried to hide her shocked expression, "What is going on with you, Ms. Danvers? Is everything alright?"

The blonde smiled widely, "Everything would be better if you agreed to have drinks with me tonight."

Lena's eyes widened at the bold request, "Uh..drinks?" She stuttered for what felt like the first time in her life, "You and me? Alone? Tonight?"

Kara rested her head in her head, her head tilted in a way that she knew her boss couldn't resist. Her sister, Alex, called it her "puppy" move. "I mean, I don't know about you, but, I don't like to share."

"Kara!" Lena cried.

"Lena," she drawled, "Come on, it's just harmless drinks."

The brunette sized her intern up. She knew how wrong this was and how it could land her in trouble. But, Kara was pulling out the best moves. Her attitude, her words, hell her outfit had Lena mesmerized before the blonde even opened her mouth. "Harmless drinks?" She repeated, "Don't you see the harm in it?"

Kara pretended to think, "How about we see how the evening pans out, hm?"

Lena bit her lip in thought. She didn't want to say yes but who could resist when temptation was staring you directly in the face. "Fine. One drink. Meet me at the bar on 7th street at 8:00. We can discuss your article then."

The blonde smirked, "See you then, Lena," the brunette couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine as her intern said her name. And, if she happened to watch Kara as she made her way out of the office, well, who could blame her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara found her groove.

“You know, out of all of your bad ideas, this one definitely takes the cake, Kar,” Kara rolled her eyes as her sister, Alex, as she sat on the couch eating her snacks. The blonde had run home after work in order to get ready for her drink date with Lena and, instead of the relaxing bath and wine she planned to have, she was greeted with Alex and her girlfriend, Maggie, laying on her couch watching a movie. Her sister had explained they came over to hang out but Kara quickly dismissed that idea citing her prior engagement. Both women had been shocked by what she did and whom she was going out with.

 “I mean, she’s your _boss_. This is completely inappropriate. You know if she didn’t own the company she would definitely be fired for this,” Alex crossed her arms over her chest, in super big sister mode. Maggie stayed quiet but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

 “Alex, in case you missed it I am an adult. I can go out with whoever and whenever I want,” the blonde looked herself over in her full-length mirror. She was trying very hard to find the perfect outfit to seduce Lena in and, while she normally loved any time Alex and Maggie came over, this time it just annoyed her and she wanted them gone.

 “Kara,” the eldest Danvers mocked, “I don’t care; you are my baby sister. It’s my job to protect you.”

 Kara turned away from the mirror to face Alex, hands on her hips, “I don’t need your protection.”

 “Okay, okay. Let’s all calm down,” Maggie interjected, calling a timeout between the two sisters. She was always so amazed how passionate Alex and Kara were, whether it be fighting or loving each other. “Alex,” she addressed her girlfriend, “She is right; she’s adult and she made her own choice,” the blonde smirked but it dropped when the brunette looked pointedly at her, “Kara, she is your big sister; she is always going to protect you. Plus, going out with your boss is a little dangerous but I know you have a good head on your shoulders and you can handle yourself. Now, say sorry and let’s finish getting you ready.”

 The two women stayed quiet until they both let out a mumbled, “Sorry.”

 The brunette rolled her eyes at their childish behavior but took it as a victory nonetheless. “Alright, now that everything is settled, let’s make you look hot, little Danvers.”

 “Ew, Mags,” Alex wrinkled her nose, “She’s my sister!”

 “Doesn’t mean she’s not hot,” Maggie huffed as the eldest Danvers hit her in the face with a pillow.

Kara rolled her eyes at their antics and, while she was annoyed that they were treating her like a child, a small part of her was warmed that they cared enough to be there for her.

_____________________________________________________

Lena found herself sitting on a barstool, staring hard at the bottle of whiskey in front of her. While the idea of having a drink to calm her nerves was increasingly appealing, she knew it wouldn’t be wise to be a drink in before Kara got there. The blonde already had her on edge with just her flirty words; she can only imagine how she would act if her inhibitions were lowered.

 She knew having a drink with her intern was going to lead her down a dangerous path. Throughout her career she had prided herself on staying away from scandals that could lead her company into a downfall. But, there was just something about Kara. And, it wasn’t just her newfound surge of confidence; Lena had been taken with her since she stumbled her way into her internship interview. Though the blonde had little experience in the business world, her eagerness to learn and genuine kindness made Lena hire her on the spot. Lena thought they would just be best work colleagues until the end of Kara’s internship but with this little outing, she was starting to think something else could be happening.

 Lena was pulled from her thoughts when she spotted her platonic drink date enter the bar. She felt her jaw go slack as she took in Kara’s appearance; the blonde was wearing a plum strapless dress that hugged her curves and showed off her incredible arms. Her hair was down in waves and her heels made her legs look phenomenal. The blonde was walking towards her like she knew exactly how she was affecting the CEO. Kara took a seat next to the brunette, smirking deeply at her.

 “Hello, Lena. You’re looking ravishing,” the blonde drawled, taking in Lena’s dark blue long sleeve dress with a low V-neck.

 “Kara,” the CEO greeted, trying to save face, “Thank you. You look…. lovely, as well.”

 The blonde pouted, “Lovely? That’s all? Come on, Lena, you can do better than that.”

 Lena chose to ignore that comment, “So, shall we get a drink and discuss your article?”

 Kara rolled her eyes but complied, “Fine, fine. I guess business does have to come before pleasure. I’ll take a martini, dirty,” she winked.

 The brunette ordered the martini for her and a whiskey for herself. Turning back to the blonde, she noticed that Kara was much closer to her than before. “Now, for your article I want you to highlight the fact that the gala is for the children’s hospital. I want a lot of people to be donating to this cause.”

 The blonde took a sip of her drink, “I love when you talk. You’re just so passionate. I bet you’re passionate in every aspect of your life, huh?”

 Lena took a deep breath and knocked her whiskey back, “Listen, Kara, I don’t know what has happened with you but I can assure you that our relationship is strictly professional.”

 Kara giggled, “Come on, Lena, can you honestly say you don’t want me?” She leaned closer, placing her hand on the CEO’s thigh. She could hear Lena’s heart rate increase and it only spurred her actions on, “You don’t want to take me home, bend me over, and show me how powerful you really are?”

 “Holy shit,” the brunette whispered. Everything Kara said was true; she wanted nothing more than to take the intern home and make her see stars. But, thankfully, she still had some willpower left inside of her. “Kara,” she cleared her throat, “you don’t know what you’re saying. I’m your boss.”

 The blonde licked her lips, her hand moving higher until it hit the hem of Lena’s dress, “Then boss me around, Ms. Luthor,” she said, breathily.

 And, with that Lena’s resistant snapped. She moved forward and kissed the blonde passionately. Kara snaked her hands around the brunette’s neck, pulling her impossibly closer. Lena’s hands moved down until they reached the blonde’s hips, squeezing them roughly. They kissed for what felt like hours until they had to break away for oxygen. Lena thought she found the blonde irresistible before but now, with her kiss swollen lips and chest heaving, she knew she had to have Kara immediately.

 “Your place or mine?” She asked, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear.

 “Yours,” the blonde whispered, leaning in to place kisses on the CEO’s neck. Lena threw some money down on the bar, grabbed Kara’s hand, and pulled her out of the bar into the cool night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support famxoxo

The first thing Kara noticed when she woke up was a warm body curled around her own. The sheets were softer, too, and she couldn't find her favorite star shaped pillow that Alex gave her when they were kids. Instead, as she looked around the room, she could see that this bedroom was white, sleek, and modern. She could see the skyline of National City peeking from between the almost closed curtains. Her mind started racing; where was she?!

The blonde shifted a bit and had to bite her tongue from crying out. Her head was hurting as much as it did when she got drunk with Mon-El for the first time. But, as she thought back to the night before, she couldn't remember going to the alien bar. In fact, all she could think about was going out with Lena.

_Holy Rao! Lena!_

She looked down to see the CEO resting comfortably on her shoulder, one arm wrapped around her waist and a leg resting over her own. Lena was snoring softly and, while the sight warmed Kara's heart, it didn't ease any of the confusion she felt. How she did end up in bed with her _boss?_ Was she out of her mind yesterday? What was she supposed to do now? There was no way she could face Lena after everything they did.

Kara could feel her face start to flush as memories of last night came back to her. After the bar, she had practically dragged Lena back to her apartment. They had tumbled into the CEO's private car, kissing like teenagers. The brunette had been pleasantly surprised to find that, while Kara was meek and shy around the office, she was nothing but a tiger when it came to sex. The blonde had straddled her waist, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck. Kara let her hands wander up Lena's dress where she scratched down her thighs, driving her wild. Lena was grateful that she was someone who paid a lot of money for the most loyal staff otherwise the tabloids would have been alerted to the lewd events that occurred between her and the intern in the back of the car. They barely made it to her apartment before Kara ripped off her clothes.

But, in the light of day, Kara could not fathom where all of that confidence came from. It's like yesterday she was living life as another Kara and, now that she was back to normal, she had no idea what she was supposed to do with the consequences of her actions.

It seemed like life didn't want her to have the chance to figure herself out for, in that moment, Lena opened her eyes and looked up at her, a small smile on her lush lips.

"Hi," she said, softly.

The blonde took a deep breath, not prepared for how utterly gorgeous Lena would be first thing in the morning, "Hi."

"You okay?" Lena asked, lightly stroking her hip.

Kara flushed, realizing for the first time that they were naked underneath the thin sheet, "Uh...y..yeah, of course. Of course," she paused for a minute, "of course."

Lena shifted away from her, "Say that one more time and I might believe you."

Kara huffed out an awkward laugh as she ran her hand through her hair, "I'm sorry, Lena. I'm just.....surprised."

The brunette sat up, holding the sheet against her chest, "Is it because I'm a woman? Or because I'm a Luthor?"

Kara furrowed her eyebrows; why would she care about the other woman's last name? Was her huge crush not obvious? Apparently, she was taking too long to answer because Lena started nodding her head as she got up from her bed.

"I see. I guess I have my answer," she stood up, avoiding eye contact with the blonde, "I'm sure you can find your way out. I'll see you at the office," before Kara could get a word out, the brunette was making her way into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

While the blonde wanted to go after her, explain everything she was feeling, she also did not know what she was feeling. She needed to sort herself out before she could talk to Lena about what happened. But, that did make things easier as she started to get dressed. Thanks to her super hearing, she could hear Lena's soft sniffles as the other woman tried to cry quietly.

Kara felt her heart breaking but knew she had to do this if they had any hope of becoming something real. She slipped on her heels and, with one last look at the bathroom door, she left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the conclusion! Enjoy fam xoxoxo

Two days later, Kara found herself sitting at her desk trying really hard not to snap her pencil in half. After she left Lena's apartment, she found Alex at the DEO and begged for them to test her blood. While the older Danvers wanted to know what exactly sent her baby sister into a tizzy, the look on Kara's face told her that she wasn't ready to talk about it. So, she ran some tests on the blood sample and found that the blonde had been infected with Red Kryptonite, a form of kryptonite that did not drain her power but brought out a more domineering side. Kara was both relieved to know what had happened to her and so sad because she had inadvertently dragged Lena into her mess.

Though she had tried many times to get the CEO's attention so they could talk, Lena seemed to be going out of her way to avoid the blonde. They never held any meetings alone anymore and any messages she had for Kara were delivered through Jess. Kara knew she messed up really bad with Lena and wanted to fix it. She looked down at her hand to see that she had broken the pencil without noticing.

Kara took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She liked the CEO so much and always dreamed about spending the night with her and now it was obvious she had blown her one chance. She was in the middle of berating herself when Winn came up to her desk, leaning against the edge of it.

"What's with the frown?" He asked.

The blonde sighed, "It's been a long week."

Winn nodded, noncommittally, "Sure, sure. Or, it's because of Lena." Kara's head snapped up quickly at the CEO's name.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kara, come on. You know Alex and I talk right? She told me you and Lena were going out for drinks last night. Ouch for not telling, by the way," he clutched his chest in fake hurt, "Anyway, from the way you two have been avoiding each other I'm guessing it didn't go well." 

The blonde sighed deeply, "Actually, it went  _too_ well. We really hit it off."

"Kara, that's great!" Winn cried, "So, what's the issue?"

"I may have gotten spooked and led her to believe I didn't want to see her again," the blonde could feel tears well up in the corner of her eyes, "I really messed up and I wanna fix it but Lena won't talk to me."

"So? You go talk to her!"

"I can't barge in there! That's so rude!" 

Winn gave her a pointed look, "Okay, so it's either be rude or never have a shot with your dream girl again." Kara pondered her options for a moment. She really didn't want to make the situation worse by storming into Lena's office after the brunette made it clear she didn't want to talk. But, she also didn't want to lose her. Lena was everything she wanted in a partner; she would be a fool to let this opportunity slip away.

"Okay, you're right. I have to do this. But, I need your help to distract Jess."

"On it, boss," he saluted before practically skipping towards Jess' desk. Kara waited until the two of them were passing her desk with Winn saying something about the coffee machine in the break room malfunctioning. The blonde slipped silently to Lena's office, pausing for a minute before taking a deep breath and going inside.

Kara found the CEO hunched over her desk, reviewing some documents. As usual, Lena looked incredible in a dark blue pencil skirt and black ruffled shirt. Her hair was brushing over her desk and Kara could see her frustration every time she swiped some strands out of her reading light. The blonde felt her heart clench as she saw the CEO's green eyes glittering in the sunlight. She accidentally let out a gasp which alerted Lena to her presence. Those beautiful eyes narrowed in slight anger as she realized who was in her office.

"Ms. Danvers," she said, coldly, "Can I help you with something?"

Kara swallowed her fear, pushing herself forward, "Can we talk?"

Lena steeled herself off, "There's nothing to talk about. You said everything when you left that night. Let's just keep this professional from now on, okay?"

The blonde wasn't deterred, "Lena, please. I admit I got spooked that night but I didn't mean to hurt you. Like at all."

The CEO was still guarded, "Noted. You may go now."

The blonde's shoulders slump as she turned to face the door. Lena really didn't want to talk to her so why should she keep pushing the issue? Her hand was about to touch the doorknob when something came over her. She was Supergirl, damn it! She was not about to let this go without a fight.

Kara straightened her spine and marched to Lena's desk. The CEO furrowed her brow as she took in the intern's confident stance. "We're done here, Ms. Danvers. Get back to work."

"No," Kara replied.

Lena's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

The blonde didn't let up, "I said no, Lena. I know I hurt your feelings and I'm really sorry about that but I know you like me and I like you so much. So, will you please let me take you out properly so I can show you how much you mean to me?" The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, showing that she would not leave until Lena said yes.

The brunette was shook; no one had ever tried so hard to apologize to her. Hell, no one  _ever_ apologized to her. If she was ever hurt the person would usually just shrug and move on. But of course Kara Danvers was different. There was a fire in her eye that reminded the CEO of their night together. Though her head was telling her to not go on the date, her heart was reaching out for the blonde. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she made a decision.

"Fine, we can go out. But, you only get one, Kara. I suggest you use it wisely," a blinding smile erupted on the blonde's face.

"You won't regret it! Wear something slinky and I'll pick you up at 7," Kara was feeling the tail end of her boldness so she quickly kissed Lena's cheek before skipping out of her office.

The brunette touched where Kara's lips were. She had a feeling she really wasn't going to regret it.


End file.
